


You have to accept the Gift!

by Veronica_Morgan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Light-Hearted, Mutual Pining, Peace, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Morgan/pseuds/Veronica_Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many times Clarke forcefully gives gifts to Lexa and the one time Lexa does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have to accept the Gift!

Once again Lexa was awakened in the middle of the night with a gruesome nightmare of the battle. She woke up with a jolt, the sweat on her forehead running down sending chills throughout her body.

 She sighed.

Her head knew the days of war were gone; it was an era of peace. Yet the burden of past battles, all the bloodshed, the casualties, the sacrifices rarely let her sleep peacefully. She was tired and sleep deprived yet her mind wouldn’t let her rest. She decided to roam around in the Polis tower until her brain was tired enough to let her sleep dreamless.

Before she realized it, she was standing outside the Wanheda’s room. She froze. It would not be considered acceptable for her to be at an ambassador/ kind of friend’s room at this time. Clarke had said not yet, she reminded herself a hundredth time. They were not there yet when she could seek the company of Clarke after a disturbing event.

She sighed again and left, going to the floor below so that she wouldn’t be tempted to return.

She found herself surrounded by shelves and shelves full of books. Some were small some were thick, some colorful and others just rusted brown. She picked one of them up and smelled. It instantly calmed her restlessness. Unlike the citizens of Polis the warriors did not get the privilege to learn to read. Yet she took a delight in the wonderful fragrance of the books. She often wondered on nights like tonight if she should get someone to teach her the skill.

Another sigh escaped her lips. Her duties as Heda did not leave for any time to learn leisure activities such as reading stories. It was another one of her heart’s countless desires she had to reject.

_Tap._

Immediately her ears perked up along with the rest of her, ready to respond to any danger.

She heard the sound again. Tap..tap…..tap..tap..tap….taptaptap.

She realized it was a rhythmic sound coming from above. Quickly a map was formed in her head and it took her less than 5 seconds to work out that the sound was coming from none other than Clarke’s room. She made her way upstairs curious as to what the sound was. It did not sound dangerous but again anything out of the ordinary at this time of night was suspicious.

Lexa knocked once and waited. She was greeted by the sight of Clarke dressed up in a nightgown very similar to her own. It was blue in contrast to her black and the slit was much longer leading to the view of an almost bare tight. She gulped and commanded her eyes to stop staring.

“To what do I owe the pleasure Heda?” Clarke spoke up in a husky deep voice instantly breaking her creepy staring.

“Ambassador” Lexa titled her head “I apologize to have disturbed this late but while looking at the books below I heard a rather strange sound coming from your room. Even though this is peace time but one cannot help being alarmed at sounds during night.”

Clarke blushed signalling for Lexa to come inside the room. She quietly made her way to table near the bed and held out an object for Lexa.

“Sorry to disturb Lexa it was because of this.”

Lexa was scared. The round object looked very much like the ‘bomb’ the mechanic sky girl Raven had used once to break down a large wall. What was Clarke doing with it and why was she so calm about holding it?

“Clarke! Please do not keep such weapons in close proximity. What if it goes off and you get harmed?”

Clarke looked at her with a cute confused expression. “Lexa this is not a weapon. In fact this is a very harmless toy.”

“You mean to say this is not a bomb? Is it a version of bomb made to teach kids how to use it, just like we have toy swords and spears in Polis? But that does not explain the sound.”

“Bomb?” Clarke shook her head. “No Lexa this is a bouncy ball. It has got nothing to do with teaching.”

At Lexa’s confused expression Clarke continued “In the old world the children and even adults used a lot of games and activities to refresh themselves. Some even used them as a means of earning. Anyways so a ball is like this round toy and when you throw it, it bounces up.”

Clarke then threw the ball down and caught it to show what she said.

“Balls were used in many games and they were made of different materials and sizes. This one is especially more elastic. It belonged to my dad.”

Lexa nodded to show she understood. When Clarke held out the ball to her she took it hesitantly and threw it down with force. It came back up rather fast, surprising her and hitting her chin. She bit back her hiss of pain. Clarke was quick to catch the devil, keep it aside and hold up a hand to her jaw.

Her heart sped up at the kind gesture and well.Clarke’s closeness. It nearly stopped beating when Clarke leaned in to softly peck her on the spot. It was just a light brush of lips on her skin but her whole body broke out in goose bumps.

She had to hold herself back from leaning forward and kissing those lips. She kept reminding herself ‘not yet’. She knew such pecks were a common practice among Skaikru friends and Clarke did not intend anything more. Yet again her heart desired the unattainable. Clarke’s voice broke her internal fight.

“You threw the ball too hard. It’s a quality of this ball-the harder you throw the faster and higher it will bounce back. And it can bounce away in any direction that’s why it is also called crazy ball. Here look at me.”

Clarke picked up the devil.. no the ball and lightly threw it down. Instead of catching it again she just used her flat palm to push it down again. She went on to do this a couple of more times, forming different rhythms.  Lexa realized this was what made the tapping sound.

When Clarke offered her the ball with a smile she took it because of course how could she ever deny anything to that beautiful smile.

Carefully she started doing what Clarke demonstrated. Surprisingly it took her only a few tries to get the ball in control and soon enough she was actually enjoying controlling it.

She looked up with a small smile to see that Clarke was brightly grinning at her. That made her heart speed up again and she totally forgot the ball. Clarke was agile this time and caught it before any damage happened.

“I see Heda likes the toy.” This made Lexa smile a little more and give a small nod.

“I often play with it while thinking. Somehow it helps relax my mind.”

“I never thought this could be used that way Clarke. Is anything troubling you? Why are you awake this late?”

“Oh you know it very well Heda the same reason that I presume you are awake because of.”

 Lexa nodded taking the ball again and going back to bouncing it around. She did not like the idea of Clarke having to face the demons of pasts. She had this urge to protect the blonde from all dangers even the blonde herself. She felt helpless and frustrated because there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop her own nightmares let alone Clarke’s.

Clarke gently stopped her only to engulf her in a hug. Nothing felt better than Clarke’s arms around her. All her thoughts left her and she felt peaceful again.

“Lexa I can literally hear your thoughts. Do not bother yourself with things outside your control. You cannot solve every problem and you do not have to bear the burden of all the wars and decisions alone. You deserve peace and happiness too without having to worry about anything or feeling guilty.”

Lexa was stunned. She would never understand how the blonde knew her even better than she knew herself. After a while they broke apart feeling content at finding someone who _understood_.

Just when Lexa was leaving the room Clarke stopped her shouting “Catch this”. Lexa smiled and caught the ball easily thanks to years of training.

“You keep this Lexa you seem to enjoy it a lot.”

“Oh, no Clarke! While I really appreciate it and the ball fascinates me a lot I know it means something deep to you. It was your dad’s possession and I would not dare to deprive you of that. Thank you for the offer though.”

Lexa was touched but she couldn’t accept the offering. She smiled and threw back the ball muttering a small “Reshop Ambassador” as she closed the door.

She heard a muffled “Goodnight Heda” and smiled. She knew her night would be good after this.

* * *

A week later a very tired Lexa entered her room completely drenched. On her way back from the Skaikru camp it had started raining. Her group of guards and the sky people who accompanied her were well settled long ago while she had to attend matters in the town market all while it kept pouring. After a warm bath a decision was made in her mind to retire early for the night.

She flopped down on her bed and immediately jumped up feeling something hard.  Lying on her furs almost hidden from sight was a ball green in color and much larger to the one Clarke had. There was a note beside it which she couldn’t read but it didn’t take an expert to realize the ball was a gift from the ambassador. She knew she shouldn't accept it but her heart had already made it her valued possession.

How Clarke managed to get it Lexa had no idea. As bad as she wanted to run to Clarke and thank her for it she knew the girl would be occupied with her friends who arrived today. With a smile she kissed the ball promising to find the blonde tomorrow to thank her properly and scold her for it.

With a smile still adoring her face and the ball still clutched in her hands she fell asleep dreaming about a blue eyed blonde.


End file.
